


Skam DC Season 2: Trailer

by skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Holly Rojas Castillo should be in love with Jude. That’s just how it’s supposed to be - when one of the most popular boys in school is interested in you, you date him. It’s that simple.Except it isn’t that simple. Not when Keira still seems to be in love with him. Not when Jude is secretive about nearly everything in his life. Not when Holly can’t stop looking at someone else.
Series: Skam DC: Season 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674061
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Skam DC Season 2: Trailer

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhh we're back!!  
> this season is extremely different from the original - if you thought season 1 had a lot of changes, just wait for this. i'm really proud of it myself and i hope you enjoy reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it (and that it gives you something to do while we all social distance)!!  
> also the coronavirus Just Didn't Happen in this universe. as interesting as it would be to write about i had already written almost the entire season by the time it got really bad and i can't delay the season without affecting the other seasons so here we are

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL

We follow WILLA through a crowd as Dream by OneRepublic plays, the scene filmed in black and white. She is holding hands with JASPER, but they let go of each other and we begin to follow him.

JASPER bro-hugs KAI and the focus shifts to him as he makes his way through the crowd.

KAI brushes hands with KEIRA. She glances back at him, then quickly away, the camera beginning to follow her.

KEIRA waves at SAFIYYA across the sidewalk, and we begin to follow her.

SAFIYYA smiles at THEO FINCH and we begin to follow her.

THEO FINCH high-fives THEO RIVERA and the focus shifts to him.

THEO RIVERA meets up with his friends and slaps JUDE on the back. JUDE looks up across the sidewalk, the camera spinning to focus on HOLLY, who has her back to the camera as she talks to WILLA.

At (1:03), close-up on HOLLY as she turns around, facing the camera as it goes still for the first time. As she makes eye contact, color begins to bleed into the picture.

CUT TO BLACK AS SONG CONTINUES.

The word "HOLLY" appears on the screen. The text changes to read "SKAMDC: MARCH 30TH".


End file.
